The Circulatory system diseases have become one of the most urgent problems of scientific medicine and practical healthcare in the 2nd half of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century. They are the leading cause of death in the most economically developed world nations, including Russia. In our country, circulatory system diseases are also the leading cause of human disability and death. If coronary arteries are affected, it may result in angina pectoris, myocardial infarction or sudden cardiac death. The problem of myocardial infarction in recent years has been compounded by the fact that, on the one hand, social stress clearly started to play an increased role in its occurrence, and, on the other hand, the share of middle-aged and older population—most prone to the develop cardiovascular diseases—is progressively growing. This occurs despite the fact that modern doctors have access to a huge arsenal of drugs developed to improve brain and coronary blood flow (antihypertensives, statins, antiaggregants, anticoagulants, angioprotectors, antioxidants, etc.). A cardiovascular disease (affecting the heart or the brain) results in a microcirculatory bloodstream malfunction leading to the death of large areas of tissue (infarction) in these organs with a subsequent decrease or a complete loss of their function, which, in turn, may result in death.
It is known that the force of gravity significantly affects blood circulation. Numerous data indicate that a change in the body position in space relative to the gravity vector leads to functional changes affecting primarily the circulatory and the respiratory systems (Breslav I. S, Glebovskiy V. D., “Regulation of breathing”, Leningrad, 1981; Dvoretskiy D. P. “Ventilation, blood circulation and gas exchange in the lungs: Respiratory physiology,” St. Petersburg, Nauka, 1994—pages 197-257; Kolchinskaya A. Z. “Hypoxic breathing: Respiratory physiology,” St. Petersburg, Nauka 1994—pages 589-619; Safonov V. A., Minyaev V. I., Polunin I. N. “Breathing.” Moscow, 2000, page 254).
One known method for application of centrifugal force for therapeutic and restorative rehabilitation of patients with stroke and infantile cerebral palsy, consisting in placing the patients on the smooth surface of a disc, covered with insulated-type flooring and mounted on a trestle scaffold, that may be put into rotation by the drive motor and gear-multiplier. Patients are placed distantly from the center with their head towards the center axis of the apparatus and feet towards the outer radius of the leg that has a foot support. When the apparatus rotates the load initially spreads on the patient's lower limbs under the influence of the centrifugal force rotating the disc, which increases the uniform gradual blood flow into the person's lower and upper limbs, and, at the capillary level, to all organs, blood vessels and cells. The course consists of 10-minute daily sessions combined with physical therapy exercises aimed at training those body parts and limbs that have been long immobilized.
The disadvantage of this method is that when a person is rotated in such position the bloodstream tends to spread more to the lower limbs, which does not give the desired effect in the treatment of patients with consequences of ischemic stroke, cerebrovascular basilar insufficiency, cervical and lumbar spine osteoarthritis, coronary heart disease.
Another known method for treating mild forms of hypertension consists in inducing graduated muscular contractions while the person is being additionally exposed to centrifugal forces in the “head-lower limbs” direction, carried out depending on the stage of the disease: with Hypertension Stage 1 the procedure is performed on a daily basis once a day, gradually increasing the duration of treatment from 6 min. for the first to 12 minutes. for the third procedure, with the rotational speed from 30 to 36 rev/min., the power of dynamic work performed by the lower limbs is brought up from 20 to 100 watts, then such mode of operation is followed until the end of the treatment course, consisting of 10-12 sessions; with Hypertension Stage 2 hypergravity treatment procedure is performed twice a day with a 5-6 hour interval between the sessions, by the third session the duration of the procedure is increased from 5 to 10 minutes, the rotational speed from 25 to 33 rev./min, the power of dynamic work—from 20 to 80 watts.
This method is used for patients with a mild form of hypertension. The disadvantage of this method is that under the influence of the centrifugal force blood moves through main blood vessels towards the pelvis and lower limbs.
Another known method for diagnosis, treatment and prevention of vascular disease of the brain and body tissues is the orthostatic method, accepted as the prototype (Rozlomiy L. K. “The Art of Healing”, published at http://www.xliby.ru/zdorove/iskusstvo_vrachevanija/p12.php) consists in that the patient is placed on a special table having a triangle as the base on top of which a flat surface with soft and voluminous upholstery is mounted and secured, that can change the angle of the work surface relative to the fixed triangular base by alternately raising and lowering the head part of the table. The table is equipped with a strap, which together with the table's soft upholstery does not allow the patient to slide on the surface when it's reclining. The patient lies down on the table fixed in a neutral position with the head and foot ends of the table at the same level and its surface horizontal. Having secured the patient's body with the belt, the head end of the table is lowered at a certain speed down to an angle of 5 to 30 degrees. After holding table in the extreme position for about 10 seconds, the head end is raised to the horizontal level and further up to the same angle as above. The time of keeping the head end of the table in the upper position may be equal to the time of keeping it in the lower position, or longer. After having had alternated these motions for a certain determined time, the procedure is completed with the head end of the table held up in the top position.
The disadvantage of this method is that the static gravitational impact on the upper half of the body causes a reflex response in the form of increased arterial pressure and violation of the venous outflow from the vital organs. This treatment causes no improvement in the microcirculation of the brain, heart and lungs, and there is a serious blood flow to the skin.